I Love You, Tanika
by rkoloversextoy
Summary: Tanika Has A Good Life So Far, Until Her Mom Died. So Her Dad Takes Her On The Road. She's Meets SomeOne And Fall In Love But The Problem Is . . . . . He's Married. One Shot! Thank You Guys ! rated M In Later Chapters
1. The Move Out! Road Trip Sucka!

Meez virtual world, 3D avatars and free games. Create personalized digital icons, play online games and explore 3D rooms.

Hello, lovesisbeatiful

402

0

**1**

Logout | My Account | Add Coinz & Cash | Help

Games Home

All Games

Game Details

Cubis 2

Get Coinz!

Your game will begin right after this advertisement...

Rate this game:

Current rating for this game:

(37353 Ratings)

Explore More Games

Bloons Player Pack 2

Zodiac Tower

Curls and Cuts

Under Pressure

Ninja Mushroom

Paparazzi

Jump To …

MeezMaker

Games

Meez Nation

Forums

Top Meez

Meez Videos

New Meez

moblife82

corpclassic

popprincess147

gregums

How can we help?

Meez FAQ Suggestion Form

FAQ |

Add Coinz & Cash |

About |

Jobs |

Terms of Service |

Privacy Policy |

Advertisers |

Developers |

Free Games |

Contact

©2012 Donnerwood Media

MeezMaker

PetzMaker

RoomzMaker

Add Coinz & Cash

Meez VIP

Meez Gear

Meez Nation Home

RoomzMaker

My Profile

Edit Profile

My Friends

My Album

My Roomz

Export

Forums

News

Videos

Music

Fashion


	2. He's What?

Meez virtual world, 3D avatars and free games. Create personalized digital icons, play online games and explore 3D rooms.

Hello, lovesisbeatiful

402

0

**1**

Logout | My Account | Add Coinz & Cash | Help

Games Home

All Games

Game Details

Cubis 2

Get Coinz!

Your game will begin right after this advertisement...

Rate this game:

Current rating for this game:

(37353 Ratings)

Explore More Games

Bloons Player Pack 2

Zodiac Tower

Curls and Cuts

Under Pressure

Ninja Mushroom

Paparazzi

Jump To …

MeezMaker

Games

Meez Nation

Forums

Top Meez

Meez Videos

New Meez

moblife82

corpclassic

popprincess147

gregums

How can we help?

Meez FAQ Suggestion Form

FAQ |

Add Coinz & Cash |

About |

Jobs |

Terms of Service |

Privacy Policy |

Advertisers |

Developers |

Free Games |

Contact

©2012 Donnerwood Media

MeezMaker

PetzMaker

RoomzMaker

Add Coinz & Cash

Meez VIP

Meez Gear

Meez Nation Home

RoomzMaker

My Profile

Edit Profile

My Friends

My Album

My Roomz

Export

Forums

News

Videos

Music

Fashion


	3. Samantha !, Randy, And John

!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-/W3C/DTD XHTML 1.0 Transitional/EN"

"http:/www."

html xmlns="http:/www./1999/xhtml" xml:lang="en" lang="en"

head

titleMeez: Play Cubis 2 ~~ free online game and download/title

meta http-equiv="content-type" content="text/html; charset=utf-8" /

meta name="keywords" content="download game, free game, web game, virtual game, avatar game, Brain Bones, papas pizzeria, filler" /

meta name="description" content="Play the top virtual games in the Meez Games section" /

meta name="author" content="Donnerwood Media Meez Avatars" /

meta name="copyright" content="Donnerwood Media Meez Avatars" /

meta content="all,follow,index" name="robots" /

meta name="verify-v1" content="9QnpmTzKA/=" /

link rel="icon" href="" type="image/x-icon" /

link rel="shortcut icon" href="" type="image/x-icon" /

link rel="P3Pv1" href="" /

script type="text/javascript"

_gaq = (typeof(_gaq)!='undefined' ? _gaq : []);

_(['_setAccount', 'UA-648564-1']);

_(['_trackPageview', '2']);

_(['_trackPageLoadTime']);

/script

script type="text/javascript" src=""/script

script type="text/javascript" src=".com/combo?2.6.2.6."/script

script src=".net/en_" type="text/javascript"/script

script type="text/javascript"

function proxyLogin(evalOnReturn, redirectUrl) {

if( typeof loginFunctions != 'undefined' && typeof != 'undefined') {

(evalOnReturn, redirectUrl);

return true;

} else {

return false;

}

}

var actionsToBePerformed = [];

function addToOnload(javascript) {

actionsToBePerformed[] = javascript;

}

_gaq = (typeof(_gaq)!='undefined' ? _gaq : []);

function fireAdTracking(evt,creative,adPage) {

}

function debugPrint(mesg,level) {

}

/script

script src="" type="text/javascript"/script

link rel="stylesheet" type="text/css" href="css/games_combined_" /

!- -

style type="text/css"

#headerInner { background:transparent url(/img/header_) top left no-repeat; }

{ display:none; }

/style

/head

body id="body" onload="doMainBodyOnloadActions()"

script type="text/javascript"

||function(c){function p(){return["",i,' onload="var d=',g,";('head')[0].",

j,"(d.",h,"('script')).",k,"='.com/cim?iv=",a.v,"&",q,"=",c[q],c[l]?

"&"+l+"="+c[l]:"",c[e]?"&"+e+"="+c[e]:"","'\"/",i,""].join("")}var f=window,

a==||function(){(a._=a._||[]).push(arguments)},d=document,i="body",

m=d[i],r;if(!m){r=;return setTimeout(function(){r(c)},100)}a.$=

{0:+new Date};a.T=function(u){a.$[u]=new Date-a.$[0]};a.v=5;var j="appendChild",

h="createElement",k="src",l="lang",q="network",e="domain",n=d[h]("div"),v=n[j](d[h]("m")),

b=d[h]("iframe"),g="document",o,s=function(){a.T("load");a("load")};?

("load",s,false)("onload",s);.display="none";

(n,).id="meebo";="0";=="meebo-iframe";

="true";v[j](b);try{[g].open()}catch(w){c[e]=

d[e];o="javascript:var d="+g+".open();='"++"';";b[k]=o+"void(0);"}try{var t=

[g];(p());()}catch(x){b[k]=o+'("'+p().replace(/"/g,

'\\"')+'");();'}a.T(1)}({network:"meez"});

/script

div id="page"

div class="special"h1Meez virtual world, 3D avatars and free games./h1h2Create personalized digital icons, play online games and explore 3D rooms./h2/div

div id="header"

div id="headerInner"

table cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" id="headerInnerTable"

tr

td id="logoBox"

a href="." id="headerHomeLink" title="HOME"/a

/td

td id="userBox"

div

style="background: url(img/QuestionMarkhead_66_) top left no-repeat;"

id="userHeadShot"

img

src=".com/user/5/2/6/9/3/5/5/3/52693553_headshot_?408104"

class="med-headshot" alt="" /

/div

!- loginInfo: userScreenName=lovesisbeatiful userId=73866273 -

table cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"

tr

td id="userGreeting" colspan='2'Hello, lovesisbeatiful

/td

/tr

tr

td style='align: left; text-align: left; width: 80px;'

a

href="."

title="Add Coinz Cash" img

src="img/purchase/currency/coinz_icon_"

alt="My Coinz"

style="margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 1px; vertical-align: middle;"

onmouseout="='img/purchase/currency/coinz_icon_'"

onmouseover="='img/purchase/currency/coinz_icon_small_'" /

/a

div id="userTokenTotal"

style='display: inline; vertical-align: middle;'

156

/div

br

a

href="."

title="Add Coinz Cash" img

src="img/purchase/currency/cash_icon_"

style="margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 1px; vertical-align: middle;"

onmouseout="='img/purchase/currency/cash_icon_'"

onmouseover="='img/purchase/currency/cash_icon_small_'"

alt="" / /a

div id="userCashTotal"

style='display: inline; vertical-align: middle;'

0

/div

/td

td style='align: center; vertical-align: middle;'

a href="javascript:void(0);" id='pmLink'

style='background-image: url("/img/pm/elements/pm_messages_icon_"); background-repeat: no-repeat; width: 24px; height: 36px; align: center; text-align: center; border: 0; text-decoration:none; color: black;'

onfocus="();"

onclick="(true); return false;"

title="Message Inbox" span id='totalPrivateMessageCountSpan'

style='position: relative; align: center; text-align: center; left: -12px; top: -2px; font-family: arial; font-size: 11px; font-weight: bold; color: #777777; '0/span

/a

/td

td style='align: center; vertical-align: middle;'

/td

/tr

/table

br class="clearing" /

/td

td id="tabBox"

div id="topTabs"

a href="#nogo" onclick="(); return false;" title="Logout"Logout/a

a href="." title="My Account"My Account/a

a href="." title="Add Coinz Cash"Add Coinz Cash/a

a href="." title="Help"Help/a

/div

div id="tabDiv"

ul id="mainTabs"

li class="maintab" id="tab_shop"a href="." onfocus="();" title="SHOP"img src="" id="tab_shop_img" alt="SHOP" /a

/li

li class="maintab" id="tab_meeznation"a href="." onfocus="();" title="MEEZ NATION"img src="" id="tab_meeznation_img" alt="MEEZ NATION" /a

/li

li class="maintab" id="tab_games"a href="." onfocus="();" title="GAMES"img src="" id="tab_games_img" class="active" alt="GAMES" /a

/li

li class="maintab" id="tab_myMeez"a href="." onfocus="();" title="MY MEEZ"img src="" id="tab_mymeez_img" alt="MY MEEZ" /a

/li

li class="maintab" id="tab_whatshot"a href="." onfocus="();" title="WHAT'S HOT"img src="" id="tab_whatshot_img" alt="WHAT'S HOT" /a

/li

/ul

/div

br class="clearing" /

/td

/tr

/table

/div

/div

div id="mainContent"

img src="img/main_" id="MainLftScratch" alt="" /

div id="contentInner"

div id="gamesWrapper" class="clearfix"

div id="games"

!- games page main div -

div id="newGamesDiv" class="clearfix"

!- game info page banner-ad block -

!- -

div id="adBlock_Meez_Games_728x90" style="width:728px;margin: 0 0 26px 52px;"

script type="text/javascript" src=".com/liftrtb2_"/script

script type="text/javascript" src="."/script

script type="text/javascript"LD_GetData();/script

img src="" alt="" width="640" height="12"/img src="" alt="" /

iframe src="?provider=LiftDNA&slot=Meez_Games_728x90&resize=false"

id="iframe_Meez_Games_728x90" frameborder="0" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0"

scrolling="no" style="width:728px;height:90px"/iframe

script type="text/javascript"

setInterval('("Meez_Games_728x90","_Games_728x90","false","_Games_728x90");',30000);

/scriptimg src="" alt="" width="728" height="12"/

/div

!- games header nav and logo -

div id="gamesHeader"

img id="gamesLogo" src="img/en_us/games/games_swipe_" alt="" /

ul class="gamesNav"

li class="first"a href="" title="Games Home"Games Home/a/li

lia href="?page=browsesort=0" title="All Games"All Games/a/li

liGame Details/li

/ul

/div

!- game title -

h3Cubis 2/h3

!- game info navigation -

ul id="detailsNav" class="clearfix"

lia href="?page=infogame=Cubis 2"img src="img/en_us/games/games_detail_tab_info_" alt="" /a/li

lia href="?page=awardsgame=Cubis 2"img src="img/en_us/games/games_detail_tab_awards_" alt="" /a/li

liimg src="img/en_us/games/games_detail_tab_play_" alt="" /li

/ul

span id="get-coinz-link"a href="?sect=7" title="Get Coinz!"Get Coinz!/a/span

!- game play section -

div id="gamesPlay" class="clearfix"

div id="gamesFlash"

div id="gameNotVerified"

a href="."

span id="gameVerifyTextLink"Earn coinz and awards now!/span/a

a href="."

span id="gameVerifyButtonLink"img id="gameVerifyEmailImg" src=""/span/a

/div

!- flash game div -

div id="flashGameContent"

/div

!- awards / coinz SWF div -

div id="flashContent"

!- player widget SWF -

object id="flashGameConsole" classid="clsid:D27CDB6E-AE6D-11cf-96B8-444553540000" width="196" height="90"

param name="movie" value=".com/static/game_" /

param name="allowScriptAccess" value="always" /

param name="wmode" value="transparent" /

param name="flashVars" value="totalAwards=0&totalCoinz=156" /

!-[if !IE]-

object type="application/x-shockwave-flash" data=".com/static/game_" width="196" height="90"

param name="allowScriptAccess" value="always" /

param name="wmode" value="transparent" /

param name="flashVars" value="totalAwards=0&totalCoinz=156" /

!-![endif]-

!- alternate content -

!-[if !IE]-

/object

!-![endif]-

/object

/div

!- applet div -

div id="gamesApplet"

/div

!- game page 300x250 ad module -

div id="gameAdDiv"

img src="" alt="" id="gameAdTop" /

!- -

script src="js/swfobject_" type="text/javascript"/script

div id="prerollPlayer"/div

script type="text/javascript" src="."/script

div id="lr_comp_300x250" style="display: none;"/div

script type="text/javascript"

function adWrapperEvent(eventType) {

(eventType);

}

var flashvars = {

swfUrl: ".com/static/modules/roomz_",

LR_USE_JUNCTION: true,

LR_PUBLISHER_ID: escape("1418"),

LR_VIDEO_ID: "meezRoomPlayer",

LR_ADMAP: escape("in::0%"),

LR_AUDIENCE_QC: escape("p-880VuiLJccEFM"),

LR_TAGS: 'default',

LR_ANTITAGS: '',

/debug: ('debug'),

LR_URL: null,

LR_VERTICALS: "games"

};

var attributes = false;

var params = {

allowScriptAccess: 'always',

menu: 'false',

wmode: 'transparent'

};

(".com/static/modules/roomz_", 'prerollPlayer', '480', '350', '9.0.0', '.', flashvars, params, attributes);

/script

img src="" alt="" id="gameAdBottom" /

p id="loadingMessage"Your game will begin right after this advertisement.../p

/div

/div

!- flash game debugging -

!- game rating section -

div id="rating-outer"

div id="ratingBox"

h3Rate this game:/h3

a href="#nogo" onfocus="();" onclick="('1'); return false;" title="I dont like it"

img src="img/stars/fff/star_lg_" class="rateStar" id="rate1" alt="I dont like it" /a

a href="#nogo" onfocus="();" onclick="('2'); return false;" title="I kinda like it"

img src="img/stars/fff/star_lg_" class="rateStar" id="rate2" alt="I kinda like it" /a

a href="#nogo" onfocus="();" onclick="('3'); return false;" title="I like it"

img src="img/stars/fff/star_lg_" class="rateStar" id="rate3" alt="I like it" /a

a href="#nogo" onfocus="();" onclick="('4'); return false;" title="I really like it"

img src="img/stars/fff/star_lg_" class="rateStar" id="rate4" alt="I really like it" /a

a href="#nogo" onfocus="();" onclick="('5'); return false;" title="I love it"

img src="img/stars/fff/star_lg_" class="rateStar" id="rate5" alt="I love it" /a

/div

div id="curRatingBox"

h3Current rating for this game:/h3

img src="img/stars/fff/star_med_" class="rateStarM" id="med10" alt="" /

img src="img/stars/fff/star_med_" class="rateStarM" id="med20" alt="" /

img src="img/stars/fff/star_med_" class="rateStarM" id="med30" alt="" /

img src="img/stars/fff/star_med_" class="rateStarM" id="med40" alt="" /

img src="img/stars/fff/star_med_" class="rateStarM" id="med50" alt="" /

br/span id="votes"(span id="votecount"36739/span Ratings) span id="saveProgress"/span/span

/div

/div

/div

!- cool games section -

div id="coolGames" class="clearfix"

h2Explore More Games/h2

div class="game"

a href="?game=Goldilocks - a Twisted Fairytalegame_id=9280" title="Play Goldilocks - a Twisted Fairytale"

img src="." alt="Goldilocks - a Twisted Fairytale" class="game-thumb" /a

p class="title"a href="?game=Goldilocks - a Twisted Fairytalegame_id=9280" title="Play Goldilocks - a Twisted Fairytale"Goldilocks - a Twisted Fairytale/a/p

/div

div class="game"

a href="?game=Bloons Player Pack 2game_id=5446" title="Play Bloons Player Pack 2"

img src="." alt="Bloons Player Pack 2" class="game-thumb" /a

p class="title"a href="?game=Bloons Player Pack 2game_id=5446" title="Play Bloons Player Pack 2"Bloons Player Pack 2/a/p

/div

div class="game"

a href="?game=Flipit World Tourgame_id=6182" title="Play Flipit World Tour"

img src="." alt="Flipit World Tour" class="game-thumb" /a

p class="title"a href="?game=Flipit World Tourgame_id=6182" title="Play Flipit World Tour"Flipit World Tour/a/p

/div

div class="game"

a href="?game=4 Elementsgame_id=7526" title="Play 4 Elements"

img src="." alt="4 Elements" class="game-thumb" /a

p class="title"a href="?game=4 Elementsgame_id=7526" title="Play 4 Elements"4 Elements/a/p

/div

div class="game"

a href="?game=Bloxorzgame_id=6092" title="Play Bloxorz"

img src="." alt="Bloxorz" class="game-thumb" /a

p class="title"a href="?game=Bloxorzgame_id=6092" title="Play Bloxorz"Bloxorz/a/p

/div

div class="game last"

a href="?game=Age of Japangame_id=6586" title="Play Age of Japan"

img src="." alt="Age of Japan" class="game-thumb" /a

p class="title"a href="?game=Age of Japangame_id=6586" title="Play Age of Japan"Age of Japan/a/p

/div

/div

/div

!- gamesFunctions variable from the page model -

script type="text/javascript"

function setupGameInfo() {

/ avatar info

= {"die01":"die01","hello01":"hello01","shutup01":"shutup01","sad01":"sad01","smile01":"smile01","rofl01":"rofl01","tease01":"tease01","yes01":"yes01","holler01":"holler01","aimbodyguardsnapple01":"aimbodyguardsnapple01","sigh01":"sigh01","aimmatrixsnapple01":"aimmatrixsnapple01","goodbye01":"goodbye01","angry01":"angry01","aimrunningsnapple01":"aimrunningsnapple01","cry01":"cry01","ew01":"ew01","aimheadbangsnapple01":"aimheadbangsnapple01","aimupsidedownsnapple01":"aimupsidedownsnapple01","penguin01":"penguin01","wink01":"wink01","please01":"please01","yay01":"yay01","kiss01":"kiss01","thumbsup01":"thumbsup01","aimforcesnapple01":"aimforcesnapple01","love01":"love01","aimparkoursnapple01":"aimparkoursnapple01","laugh01":"laugh01","brb01":"brb01","omg01":"omg01","embarassed01":"embarassed01","no01":"no01","aimkrumpingsnapple01":"aimkrumpingsnapple01","wtf01":"wtf01","asleep01":"asleep01","aimmeditationsnapple01":"aimmeditationsnapple01"};

= {"guid_2":"myavatar_2610043_avatar_2","guid_1":"myavatar_2610017_avatar_1"};

= '.com/static/game_platform';

= '0';

= '5529';

/ game info

= {

id: "2",

url:".com/resources/games/freshgames/cubis2-1.0/Cubis2_",

width: 520,

height: 390,

resources: '.com/resources/games/freshgames/cubis2-1.0/',

gameApiHost: '.',

renderApiHost: '.com',

gameId: '2',

gamePlayerId: '',

gameAuth: '',

siteAuth: '',

hasAvatars: false,

arcadiaAvailable: true,

entitlements: true,

guestMode: false,

purchaseUrl: '.com/games/cubis2/',

purchaseGameUrl: '.com/games/cubis2/'

};

/ game award info

= [];

['.'] = {id:".",name:"Purple Star",description:"Earn 10,000+ Points in Arcade Mode.",iconUrl:"..."};

['.'] = {id:".",name:"Green Cubis",description:"Earn 25,000+ Points in Arcade Mode.",iconUrl:"..."};

['.'] = {id:".",name:"Atomic Cube",description:"Earn 45,000+ Points in Arcade Mode.",iconUrl:"..."};

['.'] = {id:".",name:"Cube'splosion",description:"Earn 55,000+ Points in Arcade Mode.",iconUrl:"..."};

}

/script

/div

/div

div id="info-footer"

table cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"

tr

td id="jump-links"

h4Jump To /h4

table cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"

tr

tda href=".?src=nf" title="MeezMaker"MeezMaker/a/td

tda href=".?src=nf" title="Games"Games/a/td

/tr

tr

tda href=".?src=nf" title="Meez Nation"Meez Nation/a/td

tda href=".?page=forumsrc=nf" title="Forums"Forums/a/td

/tr

tr

tda href=".?page=gallerysrc=nf" title="Top Meez"Top Meez/a/td

tda href=".?src=nf" title="Meez Videos"Meez Videos/a/td

/tr

/table

/td

td id="new-meez-outer"

div id="new-meez-box"

h4New Meez/h4

table cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0"

tr

td class="item-cell"

div style="background:url(img/QuestionMarkhead_66_) top left no-repeat;" class="med-headshot"

div style="background:url(.com/user/5/8/4/0/7/6/5/3/58407653_headshot_) top left no-repeat;" class="med-headshot"

a href=".?uid=79735763" class="med-headshot-link" title="See rockkatarines Profile"

img src="" alt="" /a/div/div

a href=".?uid=79735763" title="See rockkatarines Profile" class="new-meez-link"

rockkatarine/a

/td

td class="item-cell"

div style="background:url(img/QuestionMarkhead_66_) top left no-repeat;" class="med-headshot"

div style="background:url(.com/user/5/8/4/0/7/6/4/8/58407648_headshot_) top left no-repeat;" class="med-headshot"

a href=".?uid=79735758" class="med-headshot-link" title="See im_real_g-s Profile"

img src="" alt="" /a/div/div

a href=".?uid=79735758" title="See im_real_g-s Profile" class="new-meez-link"

im_real_g-/a

/td

td class="item-cell"

div style="background:url(img/QuestionMarkhead_66_) top left no-repeat;" class="med-headshot"

div style="background:url(.com/user/5/8/4/0/7/6/4/3/58407643_headshot_) top left no-repeat;" class="med-headshot"

a href=".?uid=79735753" class="med-headshot-link" title="See ishabeautifuls Profile"

img src="" alt="" /a/div/div

a href=".?uid=79735753" title="See ishabeautifuls Profile" class="new-meez-link"

ishabeautiful/a

/td

td class="item-cell"

div style="background:url(img/QuestionMarkhead_66_) top left no-repeat;" class="med-headshot"

div style="background:url(.com/user/5/8/4/0/7/6/3/8/58407638_headshot_) top left no-repeat;" class="med-headshot"

a href=".?uid=79735748" class="med-headshot-link" title="See pinkypop1s Profile"

img src="" alt="" /a/div/div

a href=".?uid=79735748" title="See pinkypop1s Profile" class="new-meez-link"

pinkypop1/a

/td

/tr

/table

/div

/td

td id="help-links"

div id="help-links-inner"

h4How can we help?/h4

a href=".?src=nf" title="Meez FAQ "Meez FAQ /a

a href=".?sect=4" title="Suggestion Form "Suggestion Form /a

/div

/td

/tr

/table

/div

/div

br class="clear" /

/div

div id="footer"

ul

lia href="."FAQ/a /li

lia href="."Add Coinz Cash/a /li

lia href=".?sect=1"About/a /li

lia href=".?sect=10"Jobs/a /li

lia href=".?sect=2"Terms of Service/a /li

lia href=".?sect=3"Privacy Policy/a /li

lia href=".?sect=8"Advertisers/a /li

lia href=".?sect=9"Developers/a /li

lia href=".?page=free"Free Games/a /li

lia href=".?sect=4"Contact/a/li

/ul

p2010 Donnerwood Media/p

/div

ul id="subtab_shop" style="display:none; position:absolute;" class="subtab"

lia href="." title="MeezMaker"MeezMaker/a/li

lia href="." title="PetzMaker"PetzMaker/a/li

lia href=".?act=create" title="RoomzMaker"RoomzMaker/a/li

lia href="." title="Add Coinz Cash"Add Coinz Cash/a/li

lia href="." title="Meez VIP"Meez VIP/a/li

lia href=".?sect=meezgear" title="Meez Gear" style="border:none;"Meez Gear/a/li

/ul

ul id="subtab_meeznation" style="display:none; position:absolute;" class="subtab"

lia href="." title="Meez Nation Home"Meez Nation Home/a/li

lia href=".?act=create" title="RoomzMaker" style="border:none;"RoomzMaker/a/li

/ul

ul id="subtab_myMeez" style="display:none; position:absolute;" class="subtab"

lia href="." title="My Profile"My Profile/a/li

lia href="." title="Edit Profile"Edit Profile/a/li

lia href="." title="My Friends"My Friends/a/li

lia href="." title="My Album"My Album/a/li

lia href="." title="My Roomz"My Roomz/a/li

lia href="." title="Export" style="border:none;"Export/a/li

/ul

ul id="subtab_whatshot" style="display:none; position:absolute;" class="subtab"

lia href=".?page=forum" title="Forums"Forums/a/li

lia href=".?page=forumfurl=.com/forums/meez-newz/" title="News"News/a/li

lia href="." title="Videos"Videos/a/li

lia href=".?page=hotmusic" title="Music"Music/a/li

lia href=".?page=hotfashion" title="Fashion" style="border:none;"Fashion/a/li

/ul

/div!- end div id=page -

br style="clear:left;" /

div id="lockDiv" style="width:100%; height:100%; position:absolute; visibility: hidden; top:0; left:0; z-index:9999;"

img src="" width="100%" height="100%" id="transparency" alt="" /

/div

div id="fb-root"/div

script src="js/games_play_" type="text/javascript"/script

script

try {

if (forceSecure) {

();

}

} catch (err) {

}

/script

script type="text/javascript"

/* ![CDATA[ */

= 'MeezWindow';

addToOnload("if(( != undefined) && && .setUpPage){.setUpPage();}");

addToOnload('fixPNG("transparency")');

addToOnload('("286979105241", false, false)');

addToOnload('("", false)');

var PageArgs = {"guid":"myavatar_52693553_avatar_2","orgId":"1","gameId":"5529","gender":"2","fbLoggedIn":false,"aceString":"{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/bd_f_01.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myavatar_52693553_avatar_2\",\"subItems\":[{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/05\\\/01\\\/07\\\/050107_2468_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1772294168_item_2468\",\"name\":\"he_f_anime01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-he_f_anime01_eyes-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/pa_24_eyes01.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_24_eyes01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":458.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0},{\"name\":\"c-he_f_anime01_skin-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/pa_12_skin01.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_36_skin01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":417.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0},{\"name\":\"c-he_f_anime01_nose-scale\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/pa_f_12_noseScale03.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_f_12_nosescale03-scale\",\"paletteType\":\"scale\"},\"paletteIndex\":0.0,\"characteristicType\":\"scale\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/bt_f_.au\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1772300658_item_5426\",\"name\":\"bt_f_booty01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-strength-scale\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/pa_00_strength.\"},\"name\":\"p-strength-scale\",\"paletteType\":\"scale\"},\"paletteIndex\":0.0,\"characteristicType\":\"scale\",\"paletteWeight\":1.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/02\\\/05\\\/0205_3303_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1772981968_item_3303\",\"name\":\"ne_f_stars01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-ne_f_stars01-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/07\\\/07_80_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_08_halo01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":292.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/07\\\/08\\\/0708_2820_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1780964698_item_2820\",\"name\":\"ri_f_ring02\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-ri_f_ring02-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/01_70_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_16_weddinggown01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":0.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/6\\\/1\\\/8\\\/8\\\/6188_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1895620778_item_6188\",\"name\":\"no_f_freckles01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-no_f_freckles01-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/09\\\/09_90_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_48_hair01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":1375.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"texture\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/6\\\/2\\\/1\\\/0\\\/6210_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1895620783_item_6210\",\"name\":\"es_f_eyeshadow01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-es_f_eyeshadow01-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/1\\\/4\\\/0\\\/140_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_36_eyeshadow01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":1375.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"texture\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/1\\\/2\\\/6\\\/3\\\/3\\\/12633_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1901594888_item_12633\",\"name\":\"gl_f_blinders30\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-gl_f_blinders30-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/09\\\/08\\\/03\\\/090803_76_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_48_femalecotton01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":1833.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/9\\\/7\\\/5\\\/9\\\/9759_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1901658053_item_9759\",\"name\":\"ht_f_bowminimouse02\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-ht_f_bowminimouse02-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/05\\\/06\\\/09\\\/050609_116_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_31_eighties01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":417.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/1\\\/4\\\/3\\\/9\\\/3\\\/14393_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1903150148_item_14393\",\"name\":\"le_f_thighhigh19\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-le_f_thighhigh19-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/09\\\/08\\\/03\\\/090803_76_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_48_femalecotton01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":1958.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"texture\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/9\\\/1\\\/2\\\/2\\\/9122_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1905814268_item_9122\",\"name\":\"li_f_heartlips01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-li_f_heartlips01-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/05\\\/06\\\/09\\\/050609_116_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_31_eighties01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":417.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"texture\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/7\\\/1\\\/9\\\/8\\\/7198_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1906332668_item_7198\",\"name\":\"ha_f_longstraightcenter01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-ha_f_longstraightcenter01-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/09\\\/09_90_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_48_hair01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":1417.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/08\\\/08_4297_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1907653623_item_4297\",\"name\":\"sh_f_basketball02a\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-sh_f_basketball02-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/04\\\/02\\\/07\\\/040207_75_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_48_malecotton01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":1750.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/8\\\/2\\\/9\\\/1\\\/8291_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1911324228_item_8291\",\"name\":\"oa_f_bangsextensionsteased01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-oa_f_bangsextensionsteased01-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/09\\\/09_90_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_48_hair01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":1417.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/04\\\/0104_268_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1913999288_item_268\",\"name\":\"bo_f_tights02\"},\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/8\\\/0\\\/4\\\/7\\\/8047_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1915955533_item_8047\",\"name\":\"tf_f_undershirtlong01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-tf_f_undershirtlong01-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/07\\\/07_80_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_08_halo01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":292.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"texture\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/02\\\/09\\\/0209_4582_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1918609648_item_4582\",\"name\":\"to_f_romper01\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-to_f_romper01-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/09\\\/08\\\/03\\\/090803_76_palette.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_48_femalecotton01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":625.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/03\\\/04\\\/0304_33_.au\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1918611308_item_33\",\"name\":\"in_runway01\"},\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/06\\\/07\\\/0607_1288_item.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myitem_1919122358_item_1288\",\"subItems\":[{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/03\\\/02\\\/06\\\/030206_609_animation.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myanimation_0_animation_609\",\"name\":\"ad_f_congadrums01\"},\"mediaType\":\"animation\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/01_610_animation.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myanimation_0_animation_610\",\"name\":\"aa_f_congadrums01\"},\"mediaType\":\"animation\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/10\\\/02\\\/1002_611_animation.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myanimation_0_animation_611\",\"name\":\"ai_f_congadrums01\"},\"mediaType\":\"animation\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/02\\\/03\\\/02\\\/020302_612_animation.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myanimation_0_animation_612\",\"name\":\"au_f_congadrums01\"},\"mediaType\":\"animation\"}],\"name\":\"mu_f_congadrums01\"},\"mediaType\":\"item\"},{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/ai_f_01.\"},\"item\":{\"guid\":\"myanimation_0_animation_2\",\"name\":\"ai_f_01\"},\"mediaType\":\"animation\"}],\"name\":\"lovesisbeatiful\"},\"characteristics\":[{\"name\":\"c-bd_f_01_skin-color\",\"palette\":{\"dataBlob\":{\"blob\":\"\\\/core\\\/01\\\/pa_12_skin01.\"},\"name\":\"p-pa_36_skin01-color\",\"paletteType\":\"color\"},\"paletteIndex\":417.0,\"characteristicType\":\"color\",\"paletteWeight\":0.0}],\"mediaType\":\"avatar\"}","femaleInterstitialTimeout":"75","urchinToken":"games\/play\2","maleInterstitialTimeout":"75"};

var appletSettings = {"appletFarZoom":"-2500","appletVersion":"","appletNearZoom":"4500","appletAllowMouseNav":true,"appletLogLevel":"ERROR","appletLocation":"applets","logAppletLoadTimes":false,"compression":false,"assetPrepend":"\/mediaproxy\/applet","appletLoadTimeout":"90"};

var debug=false;

function khandleSVActivityClosed(sv_network,activity) {

if (debug) {

alert("khandleSVActivityClosed");

alert("khandleSVActivityClosed _sv_network_user_id="+_sv_network_user_id);

}

();

();

}

function khandleSVActivityCompleted(sv_network,activity) {

if (debug) {

alert("khandleSVActivityCompleted");

alert("khandleSVActivityCompleted _sv_network_user_id="+_sv_network_user_id);

}

}

var _sv_network_options = {

'partner_config_hash':'',

'network_user_id': '73866273',

'on_activity_closed': khandleSVActivityClosed,

'on_activity_completed': khandleSVActivityCompleted,

'on_ready': ,

'gender':'f',

'max_activities':10

};

(function() {

var sv_promo = ('script');

sv_ = 'text/javascript';

sv_ = true;

sv_ = '.';

var sv_promo_script = ('script')[0];

sv_promo_.insertBefore(sv_promo, sv_promo_script);

})();

= true;

/* ]] */

/script

script

/ Generalized method to run on this page's body load.

/ Adding an event listener in a child of this page may sometimes trigger

/ code too early or too late, unfortunately.

function doMainBodyOnloadActions() {

if (partnerFunctions) {

('socialvibe-promo');

} else if (debug) {

alert("partnerFunctions not yet loaded!"); / debug

}

}

/script

script type="text/javascript"('.', 'id-appsSavvyScript');/script

script type="text/javascript"

function doLotameTrack() {

if( != undefined ) {

= '.net';

= '45';

();

('games');

('age', '20');

('gen', 'female');

();

}

}

/script

script type="text/javascript"('.', 'id-doLotameTracking', 'doLotameTrack()');/script

script type="text/javascript"

/* ![CDATA[ */

(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + (.protocol == "https:" ? "https:/sb" : "http:/b") + ".' %3E%3C/script%3E"));

/* ]] */

/script

script type="text/javascript"

/* ![CDATA[ */

({

c1:2,

c2:6034956,

c3:"",

c4:"",

c5:"",

c6:"",

c15:""

});

/* ]] */

/script

noscript

img src=".com/p?c1=2cj=1" alt="" /

/noscript

script type="text/javascript"

/* ![CDATA[ */

_qoptions = {

qacct:"p-95Hyy0Q0HXqWc"

};

/* ]] */

/script

script type="text/javascript" src="."/script

noscript

img src="." style="display:none;" border="0" height="1" width="1" alt="" /

/noscript

script type="text/javascript"

try {

Meebo('domReady');

} catch (err) {

try {

if (console) {

(' error: ' + err);

}

} catch (err2) {

}

}

/script

script src="." type="text/javascript"/script

/body

/html


End file.
